


Chains

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chains, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Verse, Smut, body chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: ChainsYuTaeOmegaverse, SmutAlphas usually gifts their omegas some sort of jewelry but Taeyong, has a different use for his choice of jewelry.





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was prompted by a convo I had with my twitter mutual YUTAEkmyHEART due to the body chain Yuta was wearing in the latest Vlog they posted.

Gone were the days omegas wear collars as symbols of being claimed and mated. As modern society took steps to more aesthetic showcase of one’s status, jewelries became popular. For the traditional folks, rings were commonly used such was the case for Sicheng when he received a hand-crafted jade ring from his alpha Kun; the ring showed Kun’s status as one of the elite Chinese because of the intricacy of the design and rarity of the specific type of Jade used.

 

For some, earrings were used because of its versatility and unlimited designs, such was the case for Ten whose ears were pierced multiple times and each hole placed a specific and expensive design ranging from 24 carat diamonds to the intricate S and J on each of his ears, encrusted with amethyst, his and Johnny’s shared birthstone.

 

Others opted for bracelets because even in its subtlety, it can indicate a status of a mated omega. Doyoung proudly wears his gold Cartier bracelet, amethyst encrusted just like Ten’s because Jaehyun and Doyoung also shares the same birth month.

 

And still some chooses to use necklaces because they could have custom pendants and lockets with pictures. Taeil proudly wears his necklace gifted by Hansol; the dangling pendant of their name’s anagram.

 

But then there’s Yuta whose alpha was a little more kinky and adventurous than the rest, because Yuta was gifted with a body chain and the pendant of their initials encrusted in ruby and pink tourmaline. It may look like an ordinary necklace at first glance but when he stripped off his clothes and lay himself bare for his alpha, the silver chains perfectly coils around his lithe body and envelopes him in shine that his alpha loved to see.

 

“Tae-chan.” Yuta moaned as he spread his legs wide.

 

“Yes Yukkeuri?” Taeyong muttered as he licked the insides on Yuta’s thigh.

 

“I’ve been really good today.” Yuta lifted his legs and grabbed on his ankles, showing Taeyong his hole, where the silver chain was hanging.

 

“Was it uncomfortable?” Taeyong asked but Yuta shook his head. “I’ll take it out now.” Taeyong muttered and soon grabbed the chain’s end with his teeth and pulled the stainless steel plug out of the omega. He then licked the hole making Yuta moan loudly. “You make beautiful noises Yukkeuri. I love to hear you.” Taeyong purred and Yuta threw his head back and moaned again, louder this time around. “How would you want it baby?” Taeyong asked, taking the omega’s cock into his mouth and sucking the tip.

 

“Your call Tae-chan. My alpha can do anything to my body. I’m all yours.” Yuta replied and Taeyong smirked.

 

“All mine.” Taeyong growled and devoured Yuta’s lips, the omega reciprocating hungrily, his hands pulling the alpha closer to his body while their tongue danced around each other. “Safer word?” Taeyong asked as he grabbed the chain and pulled at it, slightly choking the omega.

 

“Theta.” Yuta moaned and Taeyong sucked on the bitemark he left when they mated a couple of months back.

 

“You’re so tasty Yukkeuri, I want to eat you.” Taeyong muttered as he kissed and worshipped Yuta’s body.

 

Yuta moaned louder as the alpha left wet trail on his skin, tugging on the chains and sucking his skin, leaving bruises only for them to see. Taeyong suckled each nipple into hardness and Yuta arched his back as his hands find purchase on Taeyong’s hair, dyed fire red like his passion in bed. Taeyong licked Yuta’s belly button, tugging on the chains even more,before he gave the omega’s cock a few kisses, smirking as Yuta groaned.

 

“You’re already dripping.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta huffed.

 

“You make me wet you know, just the thought of you inside me turns me on.” Yuta replied and Taeyong hummed appreciatively.

 

“You do that to me as well.” Taeyong replied and they shared another kiss before Taeyong inserted the butt plug into Yuta’s dripping hole. “But we’re having fun tonight.” He whispered and Yuta lifted his legs as Taeyong played with his hole, the metal warming up inside him as it moved in no specific rhthym.

 

When Taeyong’s tongue poked into his hole, Yuta cursed, he loved whatever Taeyong was doing to his body. “Don’t stop Tae-chan. You feel so good.” Yuta moaned.

 

Taeyong then inserted his fingers, opening up the omega while still tongue fucking him and pushing the steel plug in an and out of him. It felt good, the foreplay was always a delightful game to them both and it makes their union all the more interesting and worthwhile.

 

“can you stand for me Yukkeuri?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded, letting his legs down and kneeling before standing up and facing his alpha with innocent yet deceitful eyes. “So beautiful.” Taeyong smirked and kissed the omega as his hands worked the chains, looping the loose one over the omega’s neck and without warning, he choked Yuta who tightened his grip on Taeyong’s biceps.

 

Taeyong then pulled the omega’s body flush to him and kissed him before he ran his free hand on Yuta’s leg and with practiced move, he lifted the omega and slammed him on the wall. He then released the chains and Yuta dived in to capture his alpha’s mouth.

 

“enter me.” Yuta muttered, slightly out of breath and Taeyong gladly complied, entering him in one fluid motion, bottoming out and making Yuta scream profanities. “Tae-chan.” Yuta let out a breathy moan.

 

Taeyong adjusted his position and grabbed the chains again to strangle the omega while he thrusted inside the wet hole. Yuta gasped and grabbed Taeyong’s hair as the pain and pleasure numbs him and he loses focus. “Come for me Yukkeuri.” Taeyong whispered and Yuta released his orgasm with a strangled moan. Taeyong released the chains, causing air to flow back into Yuta’s windpipes but the pounding did not stop.

 

“Tae-chan, don’t fucking stop.” Yuta gasped and Taeyong obliged for a few moments but stopped himself and forcefully carried Yuta to their bed. “Hips up.” Taeyong growled and Yuta gladly went on his knees, body down, arching his back as he raised his hips and showed his hole for the alpha. Taeyong grabbed the  chains once more and strangled the omega as he inserted the plug once more, slowly teasing the hole to stimulate the omega. Yuta moaned, enjoying everything his alpha was doing to his body.

 

“Play with yourself Yukkeuri.” Taeyong instructed as he let go of the chain and Yuta almost instantly shifted his upper body slightly as he grasped the end of the plug and pushed it inside him. Taeyong grinned as he watched his omega play  with himself, stroking his cock a few times before going back to Yuta and thrusting into him. “Don’t stop Yukkeuri.. keep thrusting that plug.” Taeyong instructed and Yuta nodded, moaning as waves of pleasure run through his body.

 

“Fuck Tae-chan. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Yuta curses out loud as Taeyong hastened his pace, hands gripping Yuta’s hips tightly and burrowing his cock deep down Yuta’s hole. “Tae-chan, let me..” Yuta gasped, “Tae-chan.. fuck. Let me ride you.” Yuta screamed and Taeyong pulled out the steel plug and grabbed Yuta’s hips as he lied on the bed and Yuta now on top of him. “Thank you Tae-chan.” Yuta said happily and adjusted his position, placing his knees on either side of Taeyong’s hips and straightening his back.

 

He took a deep breath and soon moved his hips, bouncing on top of Taeyong’s cock, finding a pace that both excited them. The silver chains were bouncing along as the omega moved, clinking in the faintest sound as they hit each other. Taeyong loved to see Yuta in this position, back to him and ass deliciously bouncing on his cock and moaning loudly. Taeyong grabbed the plug and tugged on the chain, making Yuta looked at his alpha. They share knowing smile and Yuta sped up, fucking himself until his second orgasm came to him as he landed particularly hard on Taeyong.

 

“My pretty Yuta.” Taeyong hummed appreciatively and Yuta moved his hips to let the cock go then smirked as he took the orgn to his mouth, sucking it like a summer’s treat. Taeyong hissed, Yuta gives the best blowjob and he knew he won’t last if Yuta continued to suck him off with that much vigor.  “Yukkeuri.” Taeyong moaned and Yuta understood, moving his body to show his hole for Taeyong to eat out.

 

 

Yuta moaned as he felt the alpha’s tongue enter him along with his fingers, opening him and making him secrete more lubricant, the wetness staining his thighs and Taeyong’s face. “Tae-chan.” Yuta purred, almost begged and Taeyong sat up and pulled Yuta to kiss him full on the lips. Yuta rested on his knees as Taeyong lined his cock into the gaping hole. Taeyong grabbed Yuta’s hips and thrust inside quickly, both screaming profanities and moaning as they moved in sync.

 

“Faster Tae-chan.” Yuta begged and Taeyong pushed the omega to lie down on the bed as he took both legs and spread them apart.

 

He then placed both hands beside the omega’s head and lowered his body to capture Yuta’s lips. Yuta held on to Taeyong’s arms as he kissed the alpha with vigour, moaning loudly as his prostate gets abused.  Taeyong quickened his pace and Yuta moaned loudly, enjoying it more and more as tears pooled in his eyes from the pleasure.

 

“Don’t stop. Tae-chan.’ Yuta muttered and he came as Taeyong knotted inside him. Taeyong groaned as he released but still thrust a few more times, stretching the hole further with his knot. He only stopped when he felt that he had released everything and Yuta’s body was having spasm from extreme stimulation.

 

“You’re fucking perfect Yuta.” Taeyong kissed Yuta as they both drifted to sleep.

 

 

When Taeyong’s knot deflated, he pulled out and kissed Yuta’s forehead. He then unclasped the chains and removed them from Yuta’s body then took a small basin form their bathroom. He then took some soap and water and soaked the chains. He took a clean wash cloth and a basin of warm water and walked back to the bed to clean his omega. Yuta always sleep heavily after sex, he had expended to much energy to please his kinks, so Taeyong took it to himself to clean and pamper his omega after. HE smiled as he wiped the omega’s skin, starting with his face down to his toned body and further down to his private parts and last his legs and feet. When Taeyong deemed that his omega was cleaned, he returned to the bath room to dispose the water and ring out the towel before placing it in the hamper. He then washed the chains and disinfected them, taking care not to make knots and untangling those that were knotted during their activities. Once satisfied, he dried the chain and placed it back on its case for Yuta to wear again. He sighed and took a fresh blanket from their closet and joined his omega to sleep.

 

Yuta woke up with breakfast in bed and he smiled at his alpha. “You enjoyed last night?” Yuta asked and Taeyong smiled and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I did, you never disappoint.” Taeyong said and pecked his lips once more.

 

“I’m glad.” Yuta smiled and pulled Taeyong next to him. “You never disappoint either. I’m glad you chose the body chain.” Yuta said and took a bite of his pancake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: if you’ve read some of my omegaverse stories, I usually portray omegas as strong willed and almost equal to alphas. In this though, I made Yuta a bit stereotypical horny/submissive type but I still view omegas as equal and not just a mere play toy.
> 
> I haven’t written smut in months and this is my first NCT smut so please forgive me for the inaccuracies.   
> I don’t really write BDSM but those chains were asking for it.
> 
> Theta is a word play on Taeyong’s and Yuta’s names (TaeTa)


End file.
